Death on the Field
Death on the Field is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 123rd case of the game and the 31st case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Winter Fields, district of Fario as the final case of the district. Plot After putting Operation Deltoidus to the end and receiving a strange message the player together with Barb and Daniel went to Winter Fields to question Yovana Repkova about her message and Phase II of LUMIA's plans. Suddenly in front of the team smoke grande exploded, making Daniel to make a wrong turn and cause a car crash. After some time the smoke cloud disappearing revealing a body on the farms. They approached the body only to find that the victim is the same Yovana who sent the player a message, but also that a strange green substance slides down her body from her mouth. The team shipped the body to Matilda before they continued their investigation and discovered that James Lovato, a brother of Lena Lovato, worked with the victim. Soon after they found enough reason to suspect a beat cop Arnold Beethoven and even their won Tech Expert assistant Madison Shuttlecock. After the autopsy, Matilda was furious at the team and asked them what they thought when they sent the body full of plutonium inside the the department. Matilda apologized for the anger and told the team that the victim was killed by plutonium on the way that the killer forced the victim into "eating" plutonium, but that the victim made a mistake and accidentally made themselves radioactive as well. Later on, while the the team recap what thy found, Abbi approached them and said that she discovered a massive graveyard. After the shock, the team alarmed the chief who told the player and Daniel to go there and inspect the graveyard closer, ordering Barb to stay at the station and monitor situation from there. After the approached closer they found that the masive graveyard is an old graveyard of long extinct Indian tribe. The then searched the secret cemetery and found reasons to suspect anthropologist Jacob von Bryne that the team met a while ago, but also local street fighter Fin LeShout. The team them went to speak to James when they found that he threatened the victim. James said that he needed to keep her "on leash" as his supervisor said and that everything was for her safety, continuing with words that even if he had a soft spot for her he if she continued to act like that he would've need to kill her. They also spoke to Madison after finding her private conversation with the victim. Madison told her team that she is sorry for lying and then explained that Yovana was a friend of Arif and that originally the victim and him used to be a programming duo who wrote her code, and that she wanted to learn more about Yovana that she saw as a mother. Mid-investigation, the team was approached on gunpoint by James who said that by the order of his supervisor the player need to be arrested. He said that as the team is now on the soil operated by The Alternative unit they have fully right to take the investigation but at the time Chief Loukas approached and, pointing the gun at James, told him to drop the weapon and don't act like a jerk if he want to still have a badge and a job in general because mayor Kessel won't tolerate this acts. James sighed and let the team to be. They continued with investigation and went to speak with Arnold when they found that he took bribes from the victim on what he explain that the victim was an old friend of him and that he couldn't reject and not to help her when is needed even if that helping was illegal. They also spoke with Jacob after finding the argument between him and the victim. He explained that the victim wanted to sue him because his new book was, in slight hand, inappropriate for people who came to the night of the museum in Winter Field last week. They also interrogated Fin after finding that the victim used to date him. He angrily said that the victim was nothing but a fake lover and that she only used him until she had benefits from him. With the last evidence found the team went to arrest Arnold for the murder of Yovana. Arnold quickly cracked explaining that her death was the only way his family would be safe. He continued with explanation that he was caught while taking bribery from the victim by one neohuman woman who was interested in him and that he was capable of doing a dirty business and wanted him to be part of her special unit that will replace Winter Fields Sheriff Department. Thinking that she wanted to make him out of the legal issues he accept her offer. He then said that after joining he found that the unit is nothing how he imagined to be as they work on very different way and that they have very violent methods of interrogations, bordering with shameless prison torturing and that he wanted to escape from it but the victim would stop him every time, telling him that he put lives of his entire family on dice if he leave a badge of The Alternative unit. Unable to handle more metal torture while hearing the painful screams of interrogation suspects he decided to not listen to the victim and leave but in that time a mole in the department appeared which made him ever more suspicious. In hope to clean his name he told his supervisor that he will find the mole and if he did that he would be set free to leave the unit, but his supervisor told him that is he really want to clean his name he will need to kill the mole. He then started to shake explaining that he started the investigation and found that the victim made a contact with Fario PD, but that there wasn't enough proof for the arrest, for a murder even less, but then he received a threat from the supervisor, telling him that if he loves his daughter and wife he will listed to her and kill Yovana. The woman then gave him a plutonium from her cabinet and described the way the mole should die and he then committed a murder. Daniel then cuffed him and when they were about to go to their car to take him to the court the team got surrounded by The Alternative members and put under the gun point of a person who had the FBI badge with a smirking neohuman woman standing next to him. Daniel then pulled his gun out as neohuman woman started to giggle, telling the player why they forget about her so easily. She then repeat her name "Cecilia" as she introduced the team with Collum Horus, her bodyguard and Commissioner of The Alternative Police Unit and told them that he need to clear some things with the team. After she left, Collum told them that everyone arrested in Winter Fields will need to be trialed in Winter Fields court and then transferred to prison facility of Fario. Daniel asked him why Winter Fields has the separate court on what he said that is all Cecilia's idea before pointing the gun towards their car and told Daniel to drive to the court. Inside the court, Judge Ferdinand Gilmore sentenced the victim to life imprisonment before telling the team to get out. After they returned to the station Madison said that she would like to have a word with them. Madison apologized again for hiding some information from the team before she said that she received an interesting message in Morse code that told her that a strange shipment of wooden boxes happened not so while ago near barns. The team thought that the boxes could b Zemiq from university so they wnt to search the scene and after the team searched barns they found a list of delivery that was signed by James. James explained the team that Cecilia told him about the shipment of some equipment and that he just needed to pick a delivery, nothing more, but after the team told him that the shipment is actually drug Zemiq who has very negative effect on people he gasped and opened his drawer, revealing a map and told the team that they should go and check the old cemetery because Cecilia often was there and that she wanted some boxes there. They searched the scene and found Cecilia's cellphone that revealed that she is member of LUMIA and was a long term friend with Libidine and Dionisio. When they approached with evidence she just laughed and told them that they can't just arrest sister of the mayor if they don't caught her in the act before saying that they have luck that she is in the mood to forgive them the false accusations. The team then back away, knowing that the will need to find boxes before go against her. In the meantime, Mia approached and told the player that Chief Loukas want them to come with her and check the radiation in Winter Fields fields because of the recent events with plutonium. The team then went to speak with the scientist Harold Winchester who said that there is no way that some big radiation is possible but that they should check the victim's belongings and killer's workplace for any contaminated item. They followed his lead and searched the victim's place where they found so sign on radiation expect for one USB stained with plutonium. Madison, after analyzes, informed the team that the USB is empty and only contain a link file that leads to disable news live TV program. Suddenly, HoloTV opened as the live broadcast of Quitus Titus on Fario News who started to accuse that Fario PD works together with LUMIA and that no one of them should be trust and how only The Alternative works for the good of the people, making people to lose trust in the team even more. Soon after the broadcast the mayor came to the station apologizing for the incident and that he will deal everything with Cecilia but that the best would be that the team continues to work with her, for her as temporary members for the Alternative and try to not get in trouble until the "misunderstanding" be solved. Chief, with no options left, agreed with the idea and send Mia and the player to ask Cecilia if they can work together. They went there where Cecilia accepted them with doubts, telling them that since now they will need to give report to her or the Chief of The Alternative Gus McGuff. In that moment, Collum approached and told the team that they got their first investigation in their new department. Summary 'Victim' * Yovana Repkova (Found dead with plutonium in her mouth) 'Murder Weapon' * Plutonium 'Killer' * Arnold Beethoven Suspects JLovatoSFB.png|James Lovato ABeethovenSFB.png|Arnold Beethoven MShuttlecockC31SFB.png|Madison Shuttlecock JvonBryneC31SFB.png|Jacob von Bryne FLeShoutSFB.png|Fin LeShout Quasi-Suspect(s) CHorusQSFB.png|Collum Horus HWinchesterQSFB.png|Harold Winchester CKesselQSFB.png|Cecilia Kessel Killer's Profile * The Killer watched Travel in Time. * The Killer has radioactive sickness. * The Killer is against drug law. * The Killer has a black hair * The Killer has a gunpowder stains. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Farm Field (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet; Victim identified: Yovana Repkova) *Examine Wallet (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: James Lovato) *Question James Lovato about the victim (New Crime Scene: Victim's Workplace) *Investigate Victim's Workplace (Clues: Faded Note, Broken badge, Strange device) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Strange note) *Examine Broken Badge (Result: Badge; New Suspect: Arnold Beethoven) *Examine Strange device (Hologram device; New Suspect: Madison Shuttlecock) *Talk with Arnold about the victim. *Ask Madison how she knew the victim. *Analyze Strange note (10:00:00; Attribute: The Killer watched Travel in Time) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has radioactive sickness) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Old Cemetery (Clues: Opened book, Brass knuckles, Pile of dirt) *Examine Opened book (Result: J VON BRYNE; New Suspect: Jacob von Bryne) *Examine Brass knuckles (Result: Initials; New Suspect: Fin LeShout) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Dirty card) *Examine Dirty card (Result: Note) *Speak to Jacob von Bryne if he knew the victim. *Question Fin LeShout about his weapon at the crime scene (Profile Updated: Fin watched Travel in Time) *Analyze Note (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is against drug law; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Trashcan, Locked tablet) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Torn paper) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Threat) *Examine Locked tablet (Result: Unlocked tablet) *Question James about the threat he was sending to the victim (Profile Updated: James watched Travel in Time, has radioactive sickness and is against drug law) *Analyze Unlocked tablet (12:00:00) *Spwak to Madison about the conversation she had with the victim (Profile Updated: Madison watched Travel in Time and is against drug law) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 Justice Has Alternative 1 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Winter Fields